


"Firma: Tu peor enemigo"

by YukikoFubuki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Chocolate, Comedy, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), M/M, Stupidity, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukikoFubuki/pseuds/YukikoFubuki
Summary: Two-shots que cuentan cómo pasó Shizuo el día de san Valentín, los regalos que recibió y las respuestas que le da a cada una de las personas que le regalaron dulces.Pre-Ketsu, ubicada entre la primera temporada y Shou





	1. "San Valentín"

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

_ **~*~San Valentín~*~** _

El 14 de febrero de ese año podría haber sido como cualquier otro anterior para Shizuo. Un día en el que se levantaba, iba a trabajar y por alguna extraña razón, recibía chocolates o galletas de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Sin embargo, había pasado algo raro en esta ocasión, había recibido los chocolates y galletas de sus compañeras que luego les devolvía en el día de blanco por cortesía, pero además de los mismos 15 paquetes de todos los años, había tres más, cosa que le llamó la atención. Al acercarse a la pequeña mesa donde usualmente descansaba a la espera de su siguiente salida con su superior los había visto mejor, eran una pequeña bolsa con galletas, una bolsa con bombones y una caja roja cuadrada mediana que probablemente también contenía chocolates.

— Disculpa ¿sabes quién dejo esos paquetes? —Se acercó a preguntar a una de sus compañeros mientras señalaba los tres nuevos que se encontraban un poco separados del resto.

— ¿Esos? Vino un mensajero y los dejó mientras tú y Tom-san salieron hace un rato. —Respondió el joven casi sin dejar de trabajar en lo suyo, por lo que el rubio le agradeció y volvió a su lugar.

Con algo de duda, tomó la bolsa de galletas primero, dándose cuenta de que venía con una nota. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de ternura se dibuje en su rostro al leer el nombre de la pequeña Akane escrito en el papel. A pesar de que decía que algún día lo mataría, le había dado un regalo, esa niña sí que era adorable... Aunque a su manera. Volvió a dejar la bolsita en el escritorio y siguió con la otra.

Esta era una un poco más grande que la de la niña y venía con bombones decorados de diferentes maneras que al revisar la nota que venía pegada, leyó el nombre de Vorona, lo que llamó su atención al no haberse enterado de que ella hubiese vuelto de Rusia, por lo que solo le quedaba pensar que le había pedido a Simon o Denis que lo elija y se lo envíe por ella. Luego les enviaría un mensaje de agradecimiento por las molestias.

Por último y después de dejar el regalo de su kōhai en su lugar, tomó la caja roja en busca de alguna nota en el exterior sin éxito, por lo que decidió abrirla. En su interior había varios bombones de los que se podía sentir un exquisito olor a chocolate, pero no presentaba ninguna nota adentro tampoco, por lo que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto tampoco.

* * *

Después de un par de trabajos más -en los que había terminado sacando volando a la mayoría de deudores- Heiwajima volvió con todos sus paquetes perfectamente acomodados en una bolsa para que ninguna cosa se rompiera o aplastara.

No es como que sintiera más que un aprecio de compañeros por ninguna de las mujeres de su oficina que solían darle regalos, sin embargo, le encantaban los dulces y el hecho de poder recibirlos cada año, aunque después tuviese que devolverlos por cortesía en el día de blanco. Lo mismo sería para Akane y Vorona, a quien sí les tenía más aprecio, pero obviamente tampoco de ese tipo.

Luego de haber cenado una porción de ramen instantáneo, decidió comer algunos de sus regalos mientras veía en la televisión una de las últimas entrevistas que le habían hecho a su hermano y su prometida por la nueva película que estaban haciendo. Los paquetes elegidos fueron las galletas de Akane y de dos de sus compañeras, los bombones de Vorona y la caja misteriosa para el último. El resto lo iba a dejar para el día siguiente.

Habiendo terminado de ver la entrevista y el último de los chocolates, tomó todos los paquetes –dejando los carteles con los nombres para no olvidar a quién devolverles luego- y se acercó al basurero para tirarlos. Sin embargo, de la caja sin nombre cayó un pequeño papel de un color rojo opaco, cosa que llamó su atención. Tiró la basura que tenía en las manos y levantó la nota del suelo para leerla.

Ni dos segundos después de haber terminado de leer, una vena en su frente parecía a punto de estallar, indicando que su ira se había desatado al máximo.

—¡¡¡IIIIIZAAAAYAAAA!!! —Gritó al aire colérico, probablemente alarmando a sus vecinos en el proceso.

"_Mi odiado Shizu-chan: espero que con estos bombones te ahogues o que mueras de indigestión. Firma: Izaya ;)_"

_ **Continuará...** _


	2. Día de Blanco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

~*~Día de Blanco~*~ 

* * *

Izaya se encontraba sentado en su sillón mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa de satisfacción surcando en sus labios. El observar a toda esa gente caminando por las calles, pensando en tantas cosas diferentes y viviendo tantas situaciones diferentes le parecía el espectáculo más divertido de ver, solo pudiendo ser comparado con el hecho de molestar a ese pesado rubio teñido vestido de bar tender. 

Había pasado un mes desde que le había mandado aquellos chocolates en forma de broma, e incluso aunque no había sido capaz de ver su reacción a eso, el hecho de imaginarlo gritando su nombre y arrojando alguna cosa por los aires le era suficiente para reír por un largo rato. 

Ese iba a ser un día aburrido probablemente, tras la huida de Saki y Masaomi no tenía mucho más que hacer de momento que seguir con sus trabajos cotidianos de averiguar información sobre diferentes personas. Incluso si algunas eran más importantes que otras, seguía siendo bastante aburrido. 

O bueno, así es como pensó que iba a ser, pero al ver a Namie entrar con lo que parecía una pequeña caja de bombones en sus manos y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, supo que algo raro había pasado... O estaba por pasar. 

—¿Y ese paquete? ¿Acaso tu queridísimo hermano respondió a esos hermosos sentimientos que le quisiste transmitir hace un mes en forma de chocolates? —Inquirió con sorna y una de sus características sonrisas al saber que obviamente la respuesta sería negativa, pero deseoso de ver la reacción de la mujer. 

Ella, lejos de la respuesta de ira esperada, solo ensanchó esa perturbadora sonrisa, se acercó al escritorio de su jefe y depositó la caja sobe él con total tranquilidad. 

—No fueron mis sentimientos a los que correspondieron. —Soltó antes de acercarse a su propia mesa sin dejar de sonreír. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el informante se sintió desconcertado. Él no le había dado chocolates a nadie, al fin y al cabo, no amaba a nadie en ese sentido como para... 

Oh, no podía ser verdad. 

Estaba seguro de que, aunque sea por una milésima de segundo, su corazón se había parado y sus pulmones habían dejado de recibir oxígeno. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante la sola idea de que “él” lo hubiese mandado y seguido a su secretaria hasta ahí. Aunque se calmó al pensar que era imposible que alguien con una mente tan simple pensara tal estrategia. 

—¿De dónde los conseguiste? —Preguntó mientras tomaba la caja entre sus manos y la examinaba por afuera minuciosamente. 

—Me encontré a ese médico ilegal en la puerta, al parecer Shizuo le pidió que te los traiga. —Otra vez ese escalofrío molesto pasó por su espalda. 

Por un momento creyó que Namie estaba haciéndole una broma y que la estaba llevando muy lejos, pero al ver esa sonrisa tan espeluznante en ella, supo que era verdad. 

—Si son de Shizu-chan es mejor que los tire a la basura, quizá viene con una bomba o están hechos de cianuro. 

—Si sabes que el único que haría algo como eso entre ustedes dos eres tú ¿verdad? —Comentó la mujer ahora con su usual cara de seriedad sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía en frente. 

Orihara no pudo evitar dudar por un segundo, cosa que le molestaba de una forma increíble, al igual que todo lo relacionado con ese monstruo que tenía como cruz en su vida. 

Lo que había dicho la castaña era verdad, de los dos el único que pondría algo raro en los chocolates sería él mismo -cosa que por esta vez no había hecho-, pero eso no quitaba que dejara de estar alerta al respecto. 

—Bien, si estás tan segura de eso ¿por qué no pruebas uno tú primero? —Ofreció mientras estiraba la caja en su dirección, aunque estaban a algunos metros de distancia. 

—No tengo intención de recibir los sentimientos de Heiwajima, gracias. —Lo cortó, otra vez sin mirarlo. 

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el de ojos rojizos tuvo la caja frente a él sin dejar de observarlos como si esperara que alguna cosa extraña fuese a salir de la caja o ésta fuese a darle alguna respuesta importante. Hasta que después de un rato, suspiró. 

—Bien, me rindo. —Soltó de repente, llamando la atención de su empleada. —Llegué a la conclusión de que, incluso si me muero porque tienen veneno, eso dejaría a Shizu-chan como un asesino delante de todos, así que los voy a comer. —Dirigió su vista hacia Yagiri con una sonrisa mientras abría la caja y tomaba uno de los bombones bien decorados de adentro. —Si muero, que sepas que te odio. 

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Se limitó a decir antes de volver a trabajar. No podía creer que odiara tanto a ese tipo –o su propia vida- para arriesgarse así, pero tampoco iba a detenerlo. 

Tras meter el chocolate en su boca y saborearlo, se dio cuenta de que no solo no tenía nada raro, sino que sabía delicioso, por lo que siguió con el resto de la caja hasta terminar con todos. Nunca había sido un gran fan de los dulces, es más, casi quee los odiaba, pero estos habían logrado enamorarlo. 

—Al parecer Shizu-chan no es tan tonto como para tratar de matarme de esta forma, es una pena. —Pensó en voz alta, para después pararse y llevar la caja hasta el tacho de basura, sin notar que en el camino un pequeño papel se había caído del envase, siendo levantado y leído por la de cabello largo, quien comenzó a reír fuertemente. —¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —Le preguntó su jefe desconcertado, quien recibió el papel de la mujer que seguía riendo sin control. 

“ Estúpida pulga: no los probé, pero espero que estos chocolates me hayan salida tan horribles como lo es ver tu cara y que por fin te mueras. Firma: Shizuo ” 

No pudo evitar sentirse aturdido ¿En serio ese imbécil se había puesto a hacer chocolates? Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿para dárselos a él? 

—Al parecer recibiste los sentimientos de tu querido monstruo directamente de él. —Dijo Namie tras recomponerse y secarse una pequeña lágrima del ojo. —Pero que adorable resultó ser el “Shizaya”. —Comentó sonriendo, para terminar de recomponerse y volver a trabajar. 

¿Shi...zaya? 

El más alto se quedó un poco desconcertado ante esa palabra de la que desconocía el significado, luego recordó que había escuchado a la amiga de Kadota gritar eso en una de sus recurrentes batallas con su némesis, por lo que entendió que hacía referencia a la unión de sus nombres casi un segundo después. 

—Cuéntale a alguien sobre esto y estas acabada. —Amenazó el informante, volviendo a sentarse algo avergonzado por haberse comido los “sentimientos” de ese monstruo y que encima le hubiesen sabido tan bien como para querer pedirle más. 

** _ Fin. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este extraño y extremadamente atrasado -¿o adelantado?- two-shot, que comenten y me dejen kudos (aunque sigo sin saber bien qué son exactamente)  
Nos veremos pronto~

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, en unos días voy a subir la segunda parte.


End file.
